


Caught thinking of you

by impracticalshipper



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Aged-Up Character(s), Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, First Time, Kenma uses they/them pronouns, M/M, Masterbation, Nonbinary Kozume Kenma, Not Beta Read, Oral Sex, Post-Time Skip, Sex Toys, Tadashi uses he/him pronouns, Trans Character, Trans Kozume Kenma, Trans Male Character, Trans Yamaguchi Tadashi, no beta we die like daichi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:01:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29916579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impracticalshipper/pseuds/impracticalshipper
Summary: Tadashi had been thinking about having sex with Kenma for a while. He wasn’t a super horny person, but he wanted them to be able to pleasure each other together. He never brought it up to Kenma because they never seemed interested in sex.So here Tadashi was, having sex dreams about his partner.ORKenma walks in on Tadashi masterbating, and they have sex.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Caught thinking of you

**Author's Note:**

> This wasn’t written at Horny Hours bc i’m asexual, but it was written at I Should Go To Bed but Instead I’m Reading and Writing Gay Smut.

Tadashi blinked his eyes open and groaned. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. He rolled over expecting Kenma to be there, but was met with the sheets staring back at him. 

It was one of the few days where Kenma actually had to physically be in their office, so he was alone in bed. 

He sighed. He remembered that he dreamed and tried to recall what he dreamt about. 

He bit his lip as he remembered Kenma thrusting into him as he moaned Kenma’s name.

Tadashi had been thinking about having sex with Kenma for a while. He wasn’t a super horny person, but he wanted them to be able to pleasure each other together. He never brought it up to Kenma because they never seemed interested in sex. 

So here Tadashi was, having sex dreams about his partner. 

Wanting to relieve the heat between his legs, he slid his hand into his boxers. He started rubbing his clit in slow circles. He let out a whimper. It had been a while since he touched himself like this, and he was sensitive. 

He moved his hand lower and found his entrance was already wet. He rubbed his fingers up and down his slit before slipping two fingers just barely in. He sighed in relief as he pushed his fingers deeper. He slowly thrusted them in and out. With his other hand he rubbed his clit. 

He needed a little more, so he removed his fingers and stood up. He walked into the closet and pulled out a small shoebox tucked behind his shirts. He went back onto the bed, setting the shoebox down in front of him. He opened it up and scanned it’s contents. There were various sex toys. Old a few, but he had a good selection. He pulled out his favorite one. It was a blue vibrating dildo. He also pulled out a bottle of lube, even though he knew he was wet enough that he didn’t need it. He pushed the shoebox to the side and slipped off his shorts all the way. He laid back down on the bed. He applied some lube onto the dildo and put the excess on his vagina. He turned the toy onto the lowest setting and pressed it against his clit. He let out a low moan. He circled it around his clit for a few moments before inserting it into himself. He started thrusting it in and out of himself. He moaned when the vibrator hit his g-spot. 

“Oh god K-Kenma!” He cried out. 

“Did you need something baby boy?”

The hand moving the vibrator stopped. He looked up to see kenma in business attire leaning against the doorway. 

“Kenma?” Tadashi asked, surprised. “What are you doing here?” He asked. 

“I came home for lunch. I got curry from our favorite place.” They said, walking towards Tadashi. 

He switched off the vibrator and pulled it out of him. 

“Mm why are you stopping baby?” Kenma asked. They sat down on the bed, by where Tadashi's legs were bent up and open. He instinctively closed them. 

“Um, well I don’t want to make you uncomfortable.” Tadashi admitted. He sat up so he could properly look at Kenma. 

“It doesn’t make me uncomfortable.” Kenma admitted. “To be honest, seeing you like that gave me a boner.”

Tadashi’s eyes widened. “Um do you want help with it?” he offered. 

“Maybe later, but right now I want to eat you out.” They said. 

“So you’re not uncomfortable with my… different parts?” Tadashi asked. He was always self conscious about his different anatomy. That’s why he had only slept with someone once, and that was Tsukki. They both just wanted to get it over with and experience it, and since they didn’t have other options, they lost their virginity to each other. 

Kenma leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss to Tadashi’s lips. “I love you so much Tadashi. It doesn’t matter to me if you look different than me.” They said. “You’re stunning from top to bottom.”

Tadashi pulled Kenma in by their tie, and smashed their lips together. It was a painful collision, but it soon turned into passion. Tadashi bit Kenma’s lower lip, which allowed him to slip his tongue into their mouth. Kenma moaned into the kiss. Tadashi pulled away and crawled into Kenma’s lap. He started to pepper their neck with hickies. 

“Ahh, Tadashi,” They moaned. “You’re so good.” They let out a whine when Tadashi bit down on a newly formed hickey. 

Tadashi pulled his lips away from their neck. He grinded his butt down onto Kenma’s errection. “I was so horny without you here.” He said looking Kenma in the eyes. “I dreamt you fucked me hard.” He leaned in close to Kenma’s ear. “I woke up so wet for you. Just waiting to be fucked like a slut.”

Kenma moaned. “Tadashi lay down.” They said. 

Tadashi followed their command, and laid down on his back, similar to how he had been found earlier. Kenma got on top of Tadashi, sitting on his hips. They leaned down and placed an arm on either side of his face. “Tadashi I don’t want to go too far with you. You’re always welcome to back out at any time.” They said. “I know we’re not doing anything too dangerous or kinky, but we should have a safeword, okay?”

Tadashi nodded. “What about volleyball?” He suggested. 

Kenma grinned. “Good idea baby.” They said. “Do you wanna take your shirt off?”

Tadashi nodded. He sat up, pushing Kenma back a little. He grabbed the bottom of his shirt and pulled it over his head, throwing it onto the floor. “What about you?” He asked. 

“Why don’t you take my clothes off for me baby boy?” They suggested. Tadashi hummed at the nickname.

He grabbed their tie and loosened it. “I only want your pants to be off.” Tadashi said. “Your shirt and tie should stay on. You look so sexy in your suit.”

Kenma groaned. They laid on their back so Tadashi could take off their pants. Tadashi unbuttoned and unzipped their pants, and pulled them down. Kenma was now only in their yellow boxer briefs. Tadashi could now see their very apparent arousal better. He placed his hands on Kenma’s erection. “Yama-“ they whimpered. Tadashi started to palm them through their boxers. 

“Tada- I- wanna please- you- first.” Kenma panted. 

“Oh? You wanna eat me out?” He pretended to ask. He just wanted to rile Kenma up. “Or do you wanna finger me? Maybe even fuck me? Hm? I’m all yours darling.”

Kenma flipped them over so Tadashi was laying down. They placed a kiss on Tadashi’s shoulder, and they worked their way down, shifting and moving so they could continue their path. When they got to his nipples they placed a kiss on each one. His breasts weren’t huge, but average for someone born female. They knew Tadashi wouldn’t want a lot of attention on his breasts, but Kenma didn’t want to completely ugnore them, fearing Tadashi would think they were grossed out by his breasts. Kenma continued their mission of kissing Tadashi’s body. They stopped when they got to where Tadashi’s pubic hair began. They kissed around it and sucked on his thighs. When they were satisfied with one side, they switched to the other. 

“Kenma please! Ko, I need you.” Tadashi begged. 

“Mm how can i say no to you baby boy?” Kenma said. They finally lowered their head and licked a stripe from his entrance to his clit. 

“Koooo-“ Tadashi moaned, drawing out their name. 

“Fuck you’re so wet Yama.” They commented before returning to their work. They circled his clit with their tongue before taking it into their mouth and sucking. 

“Oh Ko- Ko mmhm there.” Tadashi moaned. All he could think about was Kenma’s mouth. He reached down and placed his hand on Kenma’s head. He tried to run his fingers through their hair, but realized it was tied back. He slipped the ponytail out of their hair and onto his wrist, then finally ran his hands in Kenma’s hair. “Ko you’re so good.”

Kenma moaned a little, which had Tadashi whimpering. 

“Kenma need- fingers- your fingers-“ Tadashi moaned. 

Kenma placed two fingers by his entrance. Tadashi had already used a dildo before, so they figured he would be fine with two fingers off the bat. He pumped them in and out, curling them each time. 

“Ko I’m not gonna- last. I’m close.” Tadashi announced. 

Kenma just hummed, setting him off. He came on Kenma’s fingers, also getting some on his face. Kenma helped him through it, continuing to finger and suck until Tadashi was shaking. They pulled away and sat up. They were drooling, and cum was dripping down his chin. They sucked their fingers clean of Tadashi’s cum. 

“Mm you taste good baby boy.” Kenma said. They crawled up to be face to face with Tadashi. “You should taste yourself.” They said before leaning in and kissing Tadashi. Unlike before, they controlled the kiss. It was hot and desperate. 

Eventually Tadashi pushed them back. “Are you still hard?” He asked. 

Kenma nodded. “You don’t have to do anything if you don’t want to.” They said. 

Tadashi shook his head. “No I wan- can I suck you off?” He asked. 

“Fuck.” Kenma groaned. “Um I mean yes you can.”

“Can you sit on the edge of the bed?” Tadashi asked. He crawled off the bed and sat on his knees. Kenma scooched forward so they were sitting on the edge of the bed, like Tadashi asked. Kenma ran their hand through Tadashi’s hair. He looked so pretty on his knees post-orgasm. Kenma took a mental picture in his head. 

Tadashi gripped the base of Kenma’s cock. He wasn’t used to giving handjobs or blowjobs. He had only had sex a few times before. He dragged his hand up and down a few times. Kenma’s foreskin made it easy without lube. He leaned down and licked the head of Kenma’s cock. 

“Fuck Yama.” Kenma groaned. 

Tadashi took that as a sign to keep going. He hollowed his lips and made sure to cover his teeth before moving his head up and down on his length. Tadashi made sure not to go too far down. Kenma was an average length, so he wasn’t that concerned with gagging, but he still wanted to be careful. He made sure to swirl his tongue every time he came to the head. 

“Tadashi i’m c-close.” Kenma warned. 

Tadashi pulled off of Kenma’s dick. “Can you um… cum on my face?” Tadashi asked. 

“Fuck- of course baby boy. Anything for you. “  
Kenma said. He stood up and took his cock into his hand, starting to jerk himself off. Tadashi had his tongue sticking out and mouth open. He had a look on his face that said well? I’m waiting. Soon Kenma gave him what he wanted. With a strangled moan they came on Tadashi’s face. Most of it went into his mouth, but some got on his nose and cheeks. Tadashi licked his lips right away and smiled up at Kenma. “Tadashi you look so good right now.” They said. 

Tadashi smiled. “Can we cuddle for a little?” He asked. 

“Of course.” Kenma said. “Just let me get a washcloth to clean us up.”

They went into the bathroom to get a wet washcloth. He also grabbed a water bottle from the kitchen. When he came back, Tadashi was sitting on the bed. Kenma took his time, wiping off Tadashi’s face and genitals with care. He also cleaned himself up of some of the cum that got on his hands and dick. 

The two of them kissed and cuddled for a few minutes before Kenma realized he had to be back at work still. He bolted out of bed and started to get dressed. 

“Ko, where are you going?” Tadashi asked. 

“I forgot I have to get back to the office.” They said. They checked the time on their phone and realized they should’ve been at the office ten minutes ago. “Shit.” They cursed. They quickly kissed Tadashi goodbye. “Love you baby. Lunch is still on the table. Text me if you need anything.” 

“Will do. Love you. Don’t work too hard.” Tadashi called. He heard a door slam and sighed. As much as he wanted to keep lying in bed, he knew he had an assignment that was due today that he hadn’t started yet. He groaned as he got out of bed. He slipped on some boxers before he grabbed his laptop and school bag. “Ain’t no rest for the wicked i guess.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me if there are any errors !! Author-san is sleep deprived and depressed.


End file.
